1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inventory monitoring systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention provides systems and methods for identifying stored items with the use of radio frequency identification tags attached to storage shelves.
2. Description of Related Art
Businesses use a variety of systems for tracking inventory. For example, it is common to use bar code scanners to read bar codes attaches to products to identify and count the products. One limitation of such systems is that they require a line of sight between the bar code scanner and the bar code. If the product containing the bar code is not positioned properly with respect to the bar code scanner or an object is placed between the bar code scanner and the bar code, the bar code scanner cannot read the bar code.
The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) tags has increased in part because systems that use RFID tags do not have some of the limitations associated with bar code systems. For example, RFID tag readers generally do not require a line of sight with RFID tags. RFID tags are also capable of storing large amounts of information.
With conventional RFID system configurations RFID tags are attached to products with adhesives. RFID tags have been used infrequently with low priced products. As the price of products decreases, the cost of an RFID tags becomes a larger percentage of the price of the product and the use of RFID tags becomes cost prohibitive. There are also costs associated with applying RFID tags to products and programming RFID tags. Another limitation with conventional RFID system configurations is that it can be difficult for RFID tag readers to read RFID tags attached to objects that contain liquid or metal.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for inventory tracking systems and methods that take advantage of the capabilities offered by RFID tags while limiting the costs associated with using, applying and programming such tags.